Vienna Waits For You
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: What happened after Tom finished serenading Kyle? CHAPTER 2 NOW UP! Tom remembers his best moments with Kyle before he lost him. CHAPTER 3 NOW UP! It was their song, now it's Tom's. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Vienna Waits For You

'I've never been serenaded before.' Kyle got up from his chair – abandoning his note cards – and sat beside Tom at the piano. 'Will you play me something else?' He murmured. Tom smiled and turned to kiss Kyle.

'I'd rather not play anything else.' Tom answered when they broke apart. 'I want you to come back to bed.'

'Let me put my notes away.' Kyle murmured, but Tom wrapped his arm around Kyle's waist and held him in place. 'Tom...' He whispered, but before he could complete the thought Tom was kissing him again.

'You're shaking.' Tom murmured as he leant back. 'You cold?'

'I'm trembling. It's the effect you have on me.' Kyle answered.

'I forget how young you are, until you say things like that.' Tom smiled, running his fingers through Kyle's hair. 'Can I take you back to bed now?' Kyle nodded, following Tom towards the bedroom.

'Tom...' Kyle whispered, but Tom kissed him hard enough to make him forget what he wanted to say.

'Yes?' Tom asked, when he stepped back.

'I don't remember. Can't have been important.' Kyle smiled. 'I thought you were taking me to bed.' He added.

'Oh I definitely am.' Tom pushed the younger boy down onto the bed and crawled over his body. Kyle arched his back, desperate to be as close to the musician as physically possible – and he wasn't against to trying to break the laws of physics in his attempts to get as close to Tom as he could.

Kyle's hands scrabbled at Tom's shirt, which made the older man chuckle. The writer lost all coordination when he was aroused – a fact Tom had learnt the previous night when Kyle had walked into a door in attempt to kiss Tom and walk at the same time. It was also a fact that Tom found surprisingly endearing, and he chuckled as he pushed Kyle's hands away gently and pulled off his own shirt.

'Don't laugh at me.' Kyle mumbled.

'I'm not.' Tom told him, but his smile betrayed him. 'I'm sorry.'

'Prove it.' Kyle raised one eyebrow – a challenge – and Tom laughed and pressed his lips against the writer's neck.

Tom ran his tongue over Kyle's nipple as he pushed the boy's shirt off and he gasped and thrust his hips against Tom's.

'Patience.' Tom whispered, pinning Kyle's hips to the bed with one hand as he kissed his chest.

'Tease.' Kyle muttered.

'You say that like it's a bad thing.' Tom smiled, running his fingers lightly over the boy's skin and watching as goose-bumps rose in his wake.

Tom pushed off Kyle's boxers and wrapped his lips around the head of Kyle's throbbing erection. Kyle almost screamed when Tom ran his tongue through his slit, and bucked his hips upwards, thrusting into the wet heat.

Kyle hadn't even realised Tom had a bottle of lube in his hand until two slick fingers were pressed up against his entrance. He shivered as Tom carefully pushed his fingers inside.

'You ok?' Tom asked.

'Need more.' Kyle almost sobbed, clenching his muscles around Tom's fingers. Tom smiled, kissing his hip gently.

'Roll over.' Tom whispered, sliding out of his boxers and rolling on a condom as Kyle turned onto his stomach.

The soft sheets rubbed against Kyle's erection as he pushed back against Tom.

'Patience.' Tom repeated, planting a kiss in the small of Kyle's back. 'You're not ready.'

'It's only been two hours, Tom.' Kyle snapped, patience finally running out as he remembered how Tom had felt buried inside of him.

'God, Kyle...' Tom breathed as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle. 'You're still so tight.' He whispered against the back of Kyle's neck.

'More.' Kyle pleaded. 'Please, Tom, more.' He pushed his hips back, taking the older man even deeper, and gasped when the head of Tom's erection hit his prostate.

Tom rocked his hips slowly, teasingly, and Kyle rubbed his own throbbing cock against the sheets desperately. Kyle's breath hitched when Tom hit his prostate again; recognising that he'd found the perfect angle Tom sped up his thrusts, pounding into his prostate with every move.

Kyle screamed when Tom kissed the back of his neck, his hips never faltered in their rhythm as he nibbled on Kyle's collarbone.

'Tom...' Kyle whispered, breath coming in ragged gasps as Tom's hips faltered.

'I'm so close.' Tom whispered against his ear.

'Cum.' Kyle's eyes snapped open and he turned his head to meet Tom's piercing gaze. 'Cum for me, Tom Levitt.'

'Well, how can I say no to that?' Tom smirked; hips snapping back and forth harder than ever as his movements grew more and more erratic. 'Kyle!' He cried out as his orgasm thundered through him.

Tom pulled out of Kyle's tight passage with a disappointed groan. He tossed the used condom into the trash and tapped Kyle's hip.

'You gonna let me taste you?' He asked. Kyle just nodded, rolling over. His eyes fell closed when he felt Tom's lips wrapped around his erection, and the older man had barely descended along his shaft once before he was exploding down his throat.

'Fuck.' Kyle whispered, as Tom sucked him clean and then kissed his way up his stomach.

'We just did.' Tom smirked. 'You taste amazing.' He whispered, running his fingers through Kyle's hair. 'How's Hit List?'

'Don't.' Kyle whispered, resting his head on Tom's chest. 'I never talk business in bed.'

'Sounds like a pretty good policy to me.' Tom kissed his forehead gently. Kyle lifted his head and pressed his lips against Tom's, coaxing him into a passionate kiss.

'I can't get enough of kissing you.' Kyle whispered. 'I can't believe I'm in bed with a Broadway director.' He added, falling back against the pillows.

'I can't believe I'm in bed with a teenager.' Tom countered. He smiled to himself when Kyle's hand ghosted down his chest and started lightly stroking his over-sensitive cock. 'Kyle, I can't...' He whispered.

'Neither can I.' Kyle chuckled, pulling his hand away. 'I just like teasing you.' He smiled. Tom wrapped his arms around Kyle and kissed his temple sleepily.

'Goodnight.' Tom murmured.

'The very best.' Kyle whispered, letting his eyes fall closed as sleep crept up on him.


	2. Chapter 2: Remember

Tom woke up with a start. He turned to the pillows beside him, but there was nobody there.

'Kyle?' He whispered sleepily. Then the memories flooded back in, and he recollected that the young man wasn't going to be in his bed ever again. As he came back to his senses tears overflowed in his eyes and he rolled over and pulled an unused pillow into his arms.

The tears were rolling down his cheeks before he could stop them, and he let himself sob Kyle's name into the pillow; it still smelt like the young writer.

* * *

Start Flashback:

'Do you wanna get out of here?' Kyle asked. Tom looked down at the half-empty glass of scotch in his hand, finished it in one mouthful, and then nodded.

'Yes I do.' He answered.

Tom hailed a cab, and the door was barely closed behind him before Kyle pounced on him; kissing him so hard he couldn't think straight. Tom finally pushed the young man away, rattling off his address, and then pulled Kyle back towards him.

Tom didn't remember much of the cab journey; all he remembered was Kyle's tongue doing things in his mouth that should be illegal. He mumbled a floor number against Kyle's lips as he handed the driver a few bills that he didn't even glance at – and they stumbled into the building and into the elevator.

'Keys.' Kyle gasped when they reached Tom's door.

'Keys.' Tom repeated, looking for a moment as if the concept was alien to him. Then he reached into his pocket and produced a bunch of keys, opening the door with trembling hands.

Kyle shoved Tom back against the closed door hard, while his tongue thrust into the musician's mouth and his hips crashed against Tom's. Tom gasped into the kiss when he felt Kyle's erection pressing against his own. He ran his hand down the boy's side and cupped him through his pants; the fabric was hot to the touch, telling Tom that Kyle's cock had been flush with blood for a long time.

'Tom...' Kyle groaned when the older man squeezed his throbbing erection through his pants, desperate for more friction and more pressure and just...more.

'Kyle...' Tom's own voice was equally needy as Kyle's fingers fumbled with his jacket and shirt buttons.

Finally, after an eternity of mind-blowing kisses and overwhelming passionate caresses, the pair were both naked and still pressed up against the door with clothes scattered around their feet.

'Kyle...' Tom whispered, finally pulling his lips away from the younger man. 'I'm too old for sex against the door. Maybe we should take this to be bedroom.' He prompted.

'I don't believe you're too old for anything.' Kyle smirked, stroking his hand up Tom's erection tantalisingly slowly. 'Lead the way.' He murmured. Tom's knees buckled at the friction, and if he hadn't still been pressed against the door by Kyle's body he'd probably have fallen over.

Regaining his composure, Tom led Kyle into his bedroom. Kyle lost his breath when he saw the king sized bed in the middle of the room, made up in silk sheets.

'You ok?' Tom asked, mistaking his awe for hesitation.

'Yeah.' Kyle nodded. 'You're...'

'I'm what?' Tom prompted.

'Nothing.' Kyle shook his head. 'I love silk.'

'Me too.' Tom smiled. 'Why don't you come and see how good they feel?' He held out his hand and waited for Kyle to take it.

End Flashback

* * *

Tom ran his hands along the silk sheets, loving the way they felt against his skin as he turned over and glanced at the clock. 3:00AM. He tried to wipe his tears away, but as soon as his cheeks were dry they were wet again with fresh tears.

He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths and trying to force himself back to sleep. As soon as his eyes were closed images of Kyle were dancing in front of his eyes.

* * *

Start Flashback:

Kyle arched his back as Tom slipped inside his tight ass, crying out when the older man hit his prostate perfectly.

'Tom...' He whispered, burying his face in the pillows as Tom's hands clutched his hips.

'What?' Tom pressed, stilling instantly. 'I didn't hurt you, did I?' He asked.

'No.' Kyle answered. 'Please, Tom, don't stop.' He whispered. Tom just nodded, even though Kyle couldn't see him, and started thrusting slowly. Kyle was sure that Tom's fingers were leaving bruises on his hips, but he came to the conclusion that he didn't really care – especially if Tom was going to keep hitting that delicious spot inside of him.

Kyle moved his hand to his own throbbing erection and started pumping in time with Tom's hard thrusts.

'Fuck.' Tom's movements faltered, and Kyle gasped at one particularly hard thrust, and tightened his passage around Tom's cock. 'God...' His breathing was shallow as he tried to maintain a steady rhythm – but it was only another minute before his rhythm stuttered and Kyle clenched hard around his cock. 'Clench around me like that again.' Tom whispered in Kyle's ear. 'I'm gonna cum.' He whispered.

'Me too.' Kyle growled, tightening his fist around his own pulsing cock.

Tom cried out something indistinct that might have been Kyle's name – or any number of expletives – as his cock twitched through his release.

Kyle sobbed through his own orgasm; his cum shot over his hand and onto the silk sheets, and Tom growled at the sight before flipping Kyle over and licking every drop of the delicious fluid from the writer's skin.

End Flashback

* * *

Tom's eyes snapped open. He knew he was torturing himself; he knew that no matter how much he wanted it, Kyle would never spend another night in his bed. He wiped his eyes again, and rolled over, staring at the empty space beside him. There was something about the young writer that had gotten under his skin in the most amazing way – it might have been his smile, or his tendency to blush at every compliment, or his taste, or the way he cried out Tom's name in fits of pleasure. It might have been all of those things and more.

Tom missed him, more than he could explain.

* * *

Start Flashback:

'Will you sing me something?' Kyle whispered.

'You want me to sing you to sleep?' Tom raised an eyebrow. Kyle nodded.

'Jimmy sings a lot at night; I kinda got used to falling asleep to his music. Sing something from Bombshell.'

'OK.' Tom murmured. 'Something second hand and broken still can make a pretty sound, even if it doesn't have a place to live. Oh, the words were left unspoken when my Mama came around, but that second hand white baby grand still had something beautiful to give.' He murmured. He was barely at the end of the chorus when he realised Kyle was already asleep; he gently kissed his forehead, pulled Kyle into his arms, and let sleep take a hold of him.

End Flashback

* * *

Tom blinked his tears away and curled up in a foetal position under his comforter.

'Something second and broken...' He began, 'still can make a pretty sound...' His voice cracked as sobs spilled from his throat. He buried his face in his pillow and tried to decide whether he wanted to sleep or cry; crying won out and he sobbed until he didn't think there was any water left in his body, and then he fell asleep. And as he drifted off, he could've sworn he heard the closing bars of 'Second Hand White Baby Grand' drifting out of his lounge.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming

**"Slow down you crazy child**

**You're so ambitious for a juvenile..."**

Since Kyle died Tom couldn't go to sleep without playing the song. It was the only song on his iPod; he played it on a loop all night – and whenever he wasn't in rehearsals. It became the soundtrack of his life; just the one song.

He fell asleep to it, and it made him dream of Kyle.

_Kyle's lips were pressed against his. They fit together so perfectly, like they were made for each other. Tom growled and wrapped his fingers in Kyle's hair, while the young man did things with his tongue that should've been illegal. _

_ 'Kyle...' Tom whispered. The writer's eyes snapped open and he looked at Tom the way he always did – like he was looking into his soul. 'I want you inside me.' Tom murmured. Kyle blushed scarlet and Tom smiled, running his fingers down Kyle's burning cheek. 'You're so cute when you blush.' _

_ 'I hate it.' Kyle murmured. 'It's so childish.'_

_ 'I think it's adorable.' Tom assured him. 'Is that a yes?' He added. _

_ 'How could I say no?' Kyle replied. He pressed his lips back against Tom's, coaxing his mouth open as they deepened the kiss. Before Tom could think, Kyle's hand was wrapped around his straining erection. _

_ He thrust his hips forward hard, desperate for more friction, but Kyle kept his touches teasingly light. _

_ 'Please.' Tom growled. 'Kyle, please,' he dissolved into a litany of profanities and pleads as he waited for Kyle to make another move. _

_ The writer left trails of kisses over his chest and stomach as he worked his way down his chest. _

_ 'Roll over.' Kyle whispered, his lips pressed against Tom's hip. The older man did as he was told; turning so his back was to the younger. Kyle followed Tom's spine with a line of kisses and the older man shivered when Kyle reached his buttocks. _

_ 'Kyle!' He gasped when Kyle's probing tongue slipped past the muscle; plunging in and out of his hole. _

_ 'Just relax.' Kyle whispered. 'You're too tense. Let me make you feel good.' _

_ Tom drew in a deep breath and tried to relax as he let it out again. He repeated the action a few times, and Kyle saw the difference as Tom relaxed underneath him. _

_ Tom bit his lip to keep from crying out when Kyle's throbbing erection breeched his tight ring of muscle. _

_ 'Sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?' Kyle whispered, when his chest was flush against Tom's back. _

_ 'No.' Tom murmured. 'Just gimme a minute.' _

_ 'Sure.' Kyle nodded, kissing his neck gently as he waited. He wrapped an arm around Tom's stomach and wrapped his hand tightly around Tom's aching cock. _

_ 'Yes!' Tom hissed at the friction and his eyes fell closed with the pleasure._

_ 'Can I move?' Kyle asked, punctuating the question with a twist of his hand. _

_ 'Slowly.' Tom answered. Kyle wasn't sure he had it in him to move slowly; Tom was tight around his length and he fleetingly wondered if too much pleasure could kill._

_ Tentatively Kyle rocked his hips forwards._

_ 'Shit!' Tom gasped when Kyle hit his prostate. Kyle froze, thinking for a moment that he'd hurt the older man. Until a moment later, when Tom regained his breath and managed to stammer, 'do that again.'_

_ So Kyle did._

_ He repeated the movement, setting a steady rhythm with his hips that he matched with his hand around Tom's length. _

_ 'God, you're so tight.' Kyle whispered against Tom's neck, even as the older man clenched around him. 'Tom, I'm close.' He added. _

_ 'Me too.' Tom answered. He moved his hand to his erection, guiding Kyle as the younger man increased his speed. _

_ The sensation of his own hand moving with Kyle's, combined with the writer's constant assault on his prostate, was enough to send Tom over the edge. He sobbed something indistinct as his release painted his hand, and Kyle's. _

_ The younger man buried his face in Tom's neck as his climax raged through him. _

Tom woke up with a start, groaning at the wetness that was spreading in his boxers. Sometimes he felt like a teenager again; he didn't really mind that, as long as it meant he could cling onto Kyle a little longer. He pulled off his boxers, wiping cum off his over-sensitive cock, and tossed them in the general direction of the laundry basket. He couldn't be bothered to get up and get a clean pair, so he lay back down to sleep without them.

**"Slow down, you're doing fine**

**You can't be everything you want to be**

**Before your time..."**

_ 'Tom?' Kyle whispered. 'Are you awake?'_

_ 'I am now.' Tom replied. 'What time is it?' _

_ 'Early.' Kyle answered. 'But I'm due downtown soon; I wanted to say goodbye before I left.' _

_ Tom pulled him into a lazy kiss; the kind of kiss of lovers who still had time left. Tom couldn't get enough of those lazy kisses in the early mornings. _

**"You can get what you want or you can just get old..."**

Tom's cheeks were already wet with tears when he woke up. He blinked them away and reached for the cold, steel blade that he kept beside his bed.

A single cut across his hip – follow the bone.

A trickle of red.

A burning sting.

His tears add salt to the wound. He doesn't stop the music before he goes back to sleep.

**"Why don't you realise, Vienna waits for you?**

**When will you realise, Vienna waits for you?"**


End file.
